Iced Tea?
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: What do you get when you combine Raven, what she believes to be iced tea, and a Pink song? Well, read and you'll see. CAUTION Unedited Lyrics Inside. BBxRae


**AN: I Do Not Own Teen Titans or the Song "U + Ur Hand" by Pink.**

**Iced Tea?**

Raven didn't like going to bars. Raven especially didn't like going to karaoke bars. She didn't drink and she didn't sing. It was always too loud with too many idiotic drunk people laughing far too much. The only reason she was there at all was because if she didn't go this time she was going to be on laundry duty for the next three months. Yeah, she could do without handling Beast Boy's nasty socks.

That was the ultimatum her so called 'friends' had given her. They always went out on Saturday night, ever since Beast Boy had turned 21 three months after Raven. Robin had discovered that when they went and had a good night out the team worked better and the air wasn't as tense the rest of the week. So it was a requirement for them all to do something together on Saturday. Raven had always been the problem when it came to going out. And so, he'd threatened her with the laundry, her most despised of chores.

Cyborg came to the table with multiple drinks in his hands. "Alright," he said, placing them down on their table. He passed them each out, identifying them as he went. "Beer, beer, beer, martini, water," he said. The boys drank beer, Starfire tried a new drink each time, and Raven drank water.

"Awesome," said Beast Boy, taking a large swig.

"Pace yourself, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Remember the hangover you got last week?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Beast Boy, shuddering.

"Oh, this drink comes with a green olive," said Starfire, admiring the drink. "Shall I eat it?"

"If you want to," said Robin.

"So, Raven, any chance we can get ya to drink somethin for once?" asked Cyborg.

"I am drinking something," said Raven, taking a sip of the water through her straw.

"Yeah, but that won't get you tipsy," Beast Boy laughed.

"And just why do you want me to be tipsy?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Cuz I think it'd be really funny," said Beast Boy with a grin.

"Well forget it," said Raven with a frown.

Just then the whole place began to clap as the first karaoke singer, a woman, of the night got on stage. Four of the Titans clapped and whistled, encouraging the nervous singer, while Raven sighed and prepared to cover her ears. To her horror the woman chose to sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. Raven shuddered and decided to focus on her drink.

"Dudes, what do you think I should sing this time?" asked Beast Boy, looking through the song book that was on their table; each table had one. "I was thinking something along the lines of 'I'm Too Sexy'."

"You sang that last time, man," said Cyborg.

"I did?" said Beast Boy. "Huh, don't remember that."

"That's because you were so drunk you could barely function," said Raven.

"Oh, Robin, may we do this song?" asked Starfire, pointing to a song in the book.

Robin sighed, but smiled. "Okay, Star, go sign our names up," he said. Starfire squealed and flew off to sing her and her boyfriend's name on the karaoke list.

"Uh oh, what're y'all gonna sing this time?" asked Cyborg.

"You'll see," said Robin, taking a long sip of his beer.

Four songs later it was Robin and Starfire's turn. The whole place erupted with whistled and applause. It was always fun to watch the Titans participate. It made them seem like real people, not just superheroes.

The music began and the two began to sing 'I Got You Babe'. It was so sickeningly sweet everyone couldn't help cringing a little bit. Even Cyborg, who loved a good bit of blackmail like this, decided this was a good time to go to the bathroom. But no one was as miserable as Raven, who had sucked her water dry.

"Never again," she mumbled into her glass as she rubbed the bottom with her straw in a circular motion. "I don't care if I have to do laundry; I'm never coming here again."

"Hey, I totally agree," said Beast Boy. "This is a little too nasty for me, too."

"I need another drink," said Raven, about to stand up.

"Hey, I'll get it for you," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Uh, thanks?" said Raven, watching him run off. A few minutes later he brought a tall glass with a long straw with something that was not water inside of it. "And just what is this?"

"Iced tea," said Beast Boy. "I figured you were probably sick of water by now."

"And just what made you think I'd want an iced tea?" she asked.

"Cuz you always drink tea, so I figured you must like iced tea," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I'm not in a particularly iced tea mood, so bring it back," said Raven, pushing the drink away from her.

"Come on, Raven," said Beast Boy, pushing it back towards her. "It was really expensive and I paid for it myself. Please?"

"Why would an iced tea be so expensive?" she asked.

"Cuz they've got this special going that beer is really cheap, but to make up for it the prices on the nonalcoholic drinks are like totally jacked up," said Beast Boy. "So, please, just drink it."

Raven sighed and said, "Fine then." She placed the straw in her mouth and took a long sip. She swallowed and made an odd face. "What kind of iced tea is this? It tastes… different."

"Oh, uh, it's this new organic brand," said Beast Boy with a smile. "It's totally good for you, ya know? Nothing but the best for my Raven."

"Your Raven my ass," said Raven, taking another sip of the tea.

Little did Raven see the sly grin that was playing across his face. Cyborg came back and took a seat. Beast Boy leaned in and said, "Dude, check it out." He pointed to Raven who was drinking her iced tea.

"So?" asked Cyborg, not really seeing what was so special about Raven drinking an iced tea.

"So? Dude, do you know what she's drinking?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh, iced tea?" asked Cyborg.

"Not just any iced tea," said Beast Boy. "That's a Long Island Iced Tea."

"She's actually drinking?!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Dude, shut up!" said Beast Boy, harshly. "She thinks it's just an iced tea."

"Wait a second, ya mean you've tricked her into drinking?" asked Cyborg.

"Pretty clever, huh?" said Beast Boy, proudly.

"Man, I hope this doesn't turn around to bite ya on the ass," said Cyborg, shaking his head.

"Relax, dude," said Beast Boy. "What's the worst that can happen from drinking one little Long Island Iced Tea?"

Raven slurped through the straw, trying to get the last little droplets of her second iced tea. She'd liked the first one so much she allowed Beast Boy to buy her another. Now she felt oddly relaxed and, for some reason, everything around her seemed dulled down. She placed the second empty glass down on the table and pushed it away from her.

"I'm done," she said, swaying a little bit in her seat.

"Cool, want another?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg whispered.

"No, I'm not thirsty anymore," said Raven, a slight slur coating her words.

"Uh, Raven, you okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes, you seem quite… wobbly," said Starfire, noting her friends swaying.

"I'm not wobbly," said Raven, standing up. "See?" She swayed a few times and fell back into her chair. "See? I'm positivelely fine."

"Man, what did you do to her?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy.

"Me? Talk to the tea, dude," said Beast Boy, who was actually amused by all of this.

"Raven, did you drink anything tonight?" asked Robin.

"Water and two iced teas," said Raven.

"Did you let your drink out of your sight at all?" asked Robin.

"No, I could always see it," said Raven picking up one of her empty glasses. "See? Here it is!" She placed it to close to her eyes. "I see you."

"Oh my God, this is too funny," Beast Boy snickered. "Who knew Raven was a cheap drunk?"

"You're gonna get in big trouble for this, man," said Cyborg.

"Big trouble for what?" asked Robin, hearing their little conversation.

"Uh, nothing," said Beast Boy with an awkward grin.

"Raven, where are you going?" asked Starfire who watched as Raven shakily got up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go over there," said Raven, pointing over to where the karaoke stage was.

"Why?" asked Starfire, standing up so she could support her wobbly friend.

"I'm going to sing a song," said Raven. "Starfire, you wanna sing with me?!"

"Oh, uh, that is okay," said Starfire. "I have already sung twice tonight."

"Fine, I'll sing alone," said Raven making her way towards the stage, bumping into two people, a table, and nearly knocking a waitress over.

"You did what?!" said Robin, angrily.

"Dude, it was just to help loosen her up a little," said Beast Boy.

"Do you have any idea how angry she's going to be when she finds out?" said Robin. "She's never going to trust you again!"

"Uh, where is she?" asked Cyborg, looking around.

"Oh, she left," said Starfire.

"She what?!" the three men exclaimed.

"Yes, she has left us to go sing," said Starfire, pointing to the stage, where Raven was currently fumbling with the microphone.

"Oh, God," said Robin, covering his face with his hands.

"Cyborg, make sure you record this!" said Beast Boy, excitedly.

"Not even _I'm_ that cruel," said Cyborg.

Raven held the microphone in her hands and waited for the words to come up on the television screen. The music began to play and the whole place began to cheer. She smirked a drunk smirk and began to sing.

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see **

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

And at this line she did a rather crude gesture with her hand, making everyone squeal, cheer, and laugh.

"Robin, what does this mean?" asked Starfire, mimicking the gesture Raven had done.

Robin blushed and grabbed Starfire's hand. "Star, never do that again," he said, his cheeks burning.

"Why? What does it mean?" asked Starfire.

"I'll tell you later," said Robin.**  
**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh **

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Alright  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
I

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Raven jumped off of the stage and onto the nearest table, nearly stumbling off of it. Once there, and somewhat steady, she began to dance about as she sang. Robin was mortified, Starfire was curious, Cyborg was shocked, and Beast Boy was just enjoying the show.**  
**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down **

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

As she finished the last line she fell backwards and into the arms of the crowd. Everyone was cheering and whistling. She'd certainly put on a show and the crowd had loved it.

"That's it! We're going home," said Robin, standing up. "Beast Boy, you did this to Raven, you go get her."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," said Beast Boy standing up and going over to the crowd that was around Raven. He found her in some guy's arms, mainly being held up by him. "Come on, Raven, time to go home."

"Beast Boy!" she said excitedly and replaced the man she was holding onto for him. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah, you were awesome," said Beast Boy, placing a hand around her waist so he could usher her out of the bar. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I can sing?" she asked.

"You sure can," he chuckled. "Come on, the others are waiting in the car."

"What others?" asked Raven.

"Uh, Robin, Star, and Cy," said Beast Boy.

"They were here?" she asked.

"Oh, jeez, you're smashed," he said.

"But I don't drink," she said, nearly falling over, had Beast Boy not had a good hold of her.

"It's no wonder why," he laughed.

He got her out to the car, where the others were waiting. He helped her in and then took a seat next to her. It was the two of them and Starfire in the back, while Cyborg was driving and Robin had shotgun.

"Raven, you did a wonderful job," said Starfire.

"You're so nice!" said Raven with an odd smile. "I wish you'd sing with me. We'd be _so_ good together!"

"Perhaps next time?" said Starfire.

"No, not next time," said Robin. "Never again. That was humiliating. You know we're going to be on the front page of the paper tomorrow."

"Relax, she didn't cause that much of a scene," said Cyborg.

"Who didn't?" asked Raven.

"You," said Beast Boy.

"I didn't cause a scene?" asked Raven.

"I'd say you did," Robin mumbled.

"Where are we going?" asked Raven.

"Home," said Beast Boy.

"Good, because I'm _so_ tired!" she said, resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I'm just gonna sleep right here."

"Come on, Raven, you only gotta stay awake for another few minutes," said Beast Boy, feeling quite awkward about having her so close to him.

"But you're so comfy!" said Raven, wrapping her arms around him.

Beast Boy blushed and looked around the car. They were all staring at the two. "Uh, Raven, maybe you can sleep with, uh, I mean, on Starfire," he said, pushing her over to Starfire.

"But I don't wanna," said Raven, pushing off of Starfire and leaning on Beast Boy again.

"Uh… are we almost home?" asked Beast Boy.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Cyborg pulled into the Titans' garage. The others watched Beast Boy as he pulled Raven out of the car and basically supported her. She had passed out a few seconds before they pulled in, so he hoped he'd be able to wake her up. No such luck.

"Beast Boy, carry her to her room," said Robin.

"Awe, dude, you gotta be kidding me," he whined.

"You have done a very dishonest thing," Starfire scolded him. She'd been informed of what'd happened on the ride home and was now quite upset with Beast Boy.

"Yeah, man, I told ya this'd come back to bite ya on the ass," said Cyborg, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted her to have a good time," said Beast Boy, scooping the sleeping Raven up. "God, no good deed goes unpunished."

"Oh, this is nothing compared to what Raven's going to do to you," said Robin. "You just better hope she likes you enough to heal you afterwards."

Beast Boy carried Raven upstairs and then to her room. He placed her on her bed and took her shoes off. She was already going to kill him, he might as well make her sleep comfortably. He unhooked her cloak and hung it up where she usually put it. He then pulled her covers back and helped slip her in. To his shock, her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck.

"Whoa! Raven, what're you doing?" he asked, startled.

"Stay with me," she said, half asleep.

"Uh, heh, I don't really think you'd like that," he said.

"No, I really would!" said Raven. "You're so great. You're strong and you're nice and you're so sexy."

"Um, as flattered as I am, you really need to go to sleep," said Beast Boy blushing and prying her arms off from around his neck. Once he was freed he took a few steps back so she couldn't grab him again.

Raven sat up and placed a hand on her forehead. "Beast Boy?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, nervously.

"I think… I think I'm going to be sick," she said, beginning to dry heave.

"Oh crap," he said and quickly helped her out of her bed. "Just hang in there, Rae." He quickly led her down the hall to the bathroom and got her to the toilet. And just in time, too. Raven fell to her knees and began to throw up. Beast Boy held her hair back out of her face and looked away. If he had known she'd react like this to alcohol he never would've tricked her.

And there they stayed until Raven had gotten rid of all the contents of her stomach and was ready to pass out again. He cleaned her up and then carried her back to her room. He tucked her in once more and placed a wastebasket next to her bed, just in case.

He then made his way to his room, stripped, and climbed into bed for the night. He was very tired and dreading the next twenty-four hours. Raven wasn't going to be happy when she woke up and he'd feel even guiltier, which was hard to imagine. He just wanted her to have fun for once, not humiliate the team, hit on him, throw up, and pass out. That wasn't a good time at all. One thing was for sure; tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Raven found herself face down in her pillow, one arm hanging off of her bed. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick. She lifted her head and felt as if the room was spinning. She moaned and buried her face back into the pillow, holding her head. What had happened last night? They had gone out, Robin and Starfire had sung together, and then… everything was blurry. She concentrated and then it all came back to her, and she wasn't happy about it.

She finally crawled from her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and grabbed some aspirin for her headache. As she made her way back to her bedroom to sleep it all off she passed Robin.

"Hey Raven," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"Not very good," she said plainly and passed him. "No one is to disturb me today."

Robin didn't need to ask why. He let her go and made his way to the common room where everyone else was. It was nearly noon now and they'd been up for a while. Raven was never one to sleep in, but she definitely had a reason to do so today. Robin entered and his three friends looked to him for an update.

"Well, she's awake," said Robin. "And she doesn't look too good. She doesn't want anyone disturbing her, so we'd all better stay away from her today. Especially you." He pointed to Beast Boy.

"Trust me, I feel sick enough about this as it is," said Beast Boy, his ears drooping. "I really wanna stay away from her as long as I can."

"Good plan," said Cyborg.

"But once she is well you had better go and apologize," said Starfire.

"I know," said Beast Boy.

Hours passed and Beast Boy only felt sicker and sicker about his impending doom. What was she going to do to him? Probably send him through the wall, another dimension, a wall again, and then permanently turn him into an ant and prevent him from morphing back. He hated having such a good imagination.

Finally, the time had come. He had seen her come out and make herself some tea and she didn't look as bad as she probably did. He decided he might as well go and confess now. Maybe she'd still be too weak to do anything too brutal.

He went to her room and knocked on her door. "Raven?" he said.

"What is it?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Uh, I kinda need to talk to you," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Her door slowly slid open and, to his surprise, she wasn't standing there. He looked deep into her dark room and saw her lying on her bed. "Uh, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said in a sigh.

He entered and closed the door behind him. He went to her and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, you see, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda accidentally got you drunk last night," said Beast Boy. "I swear, I only wanted to get you to loosen up a little, but I guess I misjudged how well you'd be able to take a Long Island Iced Tea or two."

"Beast Boy, I knew very well what I was drinking," said Raven.

"You… You did?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course I did," said Raven. "Even I know what a Long Island Iced Tea looks like."

"Then why'd you drink it?" he asked, confused.

"Well," she sighed, sitting up. "Seeing you guys all have fun every Saturday night, I was starting to feel left out. And, as much as I'm against drinking, I just wanted to be part of the group for once. Looks like I probably should have only drank one, huh?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I mean, have you ever had a drink before?"

"No," said Raven. "That was my first time imbibing alcohol ever."

"Oh, jeez, no wonder you were smashed!" said Beast Boy. "Rae, you gotta start off slow, dude. I coulda told you that. And I bet you drank on an empty stomach, too."

"I had lunch yesterday," said Raven.

"That was hours before we went out," said Beast Boy. "You gotta have something in your stomach if you're gonna drink or it totally gets you drunk really fast."

"Well how was I to know?" said Raven. "I don't know anything about drinking or drinking etiquette."

"Obviously," he said. "Look, next time we go out, I'll-."

"No," said Raven. "There's never going to be a next time. I was just experimenting last night. I never want to drink again."

"Well that's cuz you got a hangover from it," he chuckled.

"And I made an idiot out of myself," said Raven. "I can't believe I did what I did."

"Oh… so you remember," said Beast Boy.

"Just barely, but I have a general idea of how I acted," said Raven. "Sorry for clinging to you like that. You have no idea how embarrassed I am."

"Eh, don't worry about it," he said. "We'll just forget it happened."

"And I'm sorry for basically hitting on you," said Raven her cheeks blushing. "Who knew I'm a flirty drunk?"

"I certainly didn't," he laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't try to kiss me. Uh, that's not to say I wouldn't have minded you kissing me. But, it's not like I really wanted you to kiss me. I mean, if you'd have kissed me it's not like I woulda spit and wiped my mouth or anything. But, I mean, um…"

"Beast Boy, you're bringing my headache back," she said, rubbing her temples. "Just quit while you're a head."

"Gotcha," he said, glad she'd stopped him before he rambled on and on about theoretical kisses. "Well, anyway, I hope you feel better and I'm glad it wasn't really my fault."

"Don't think you're going to get off so easily," said Raven. "You 'tricked' me into drinking last night. That can not go unpunished."

"Awe man," he said, his shoulders drooping. "Okay, just not in the face or the groin please." He winced and got ready for the blow. He felt something rather soft bounce off of his head. He opened his eyes and looked down. He picked up the object and said, "A sock?" Instantly he was pelted with other various articles of clothing.

"You're going to do my half of the laundry this month," she said.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Fine." He scooped up her laundry and headed out of her room.

"Oh, and Beast Boy?" she said.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Thank you for trying to get me to loosen up," she said with a small smile. "Before I threw up and passed out, I was actually having… fun." And with that she closed her door.

Beast Boy smiled and headed down to the laundry room. Okay, so his plan hadn't gone exactly as he expected it to, but in the end Raven had certainly had an interesting experience. He decided to stop by everyone's room and pick up their laundry baskets as well. He made it to Robins room and slid the door open. He saw Robin and Starfire sitting on his bed.

"So, to do this gesture symbolizes the act off-," Starfire began to say as she did the rude gesture she'd learned from Raven last night. Robin saw Beast Boy and quickly covered her mouth.

"Yes, exactly," he said, blushing. "Now never do that again."

"This?" asked Starfire, doing the gesture once more.

"Yes, that!" Robin practically yelled, grabbing her hand and stopping.

"Please why do you shout at me when I do this?" she asked, doing the gesture a third time.

"Dude, you keep yelling at her like that it's gonna be just _you_ and _your_ hand tonight," Beast Boy laughed and left with Robins laundry.

"That's not funny!" Robin yelled after him.

"I am confused," Starfire sighed.

**The End**

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(And No Flames Are Allowed… Sorry)**


End file.
